Broken
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Emily gets a long awaited surprise. Established HP, maybe some RoJJ and MG and AustinR.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so I was in a funky mood and I wanted to write. I had LacytheDemonicDuck pick out an idea for me and this is what I came up with. I just want to see how this does, if people like it then I'll post more.

Disclaimer: (looks around)… Oh! That's my queue to say I do not own anything you recognize!

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily sighed as she curled against Aaron, his body heat keeping her warm. The navy blue sheet was the only other thing keeping her warm. Last night had started out as a sweet time for just the two of them. Austin and Reid had offered to watch Henry and Jack for Dave, JJ, Emily, and Hotch so they could have couple time. It started off as cuddling, but got heated. The movie was soon forgotten and clothes were spread all over the floor.

"I can't sleep if you're watching me" Emily mumbled. Aaron smiled and stroked her hair softly.

"I can't stop watching you" Aaron replied. Emily smiled and kissed Aaron's bare chest. He tried to pull Emily on top of him, but she pulled away and stood, grabbing his dress shirt from yesterday and buttoning it. "You look great in my shirt" he said huskily. Emily grinned and wiggled her hips as she left the room. Aaron flopped on to his stomach and groaned into the pillow.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

After an hour and a half, both Em and Aaron were finally dressed and ready to go pick up Jack. Afterwards they were going to the zoo and then getting dinner before they came home and watched a movie. It was their Saturday ritual.

"You ready to go?" Aaron asked walking into the kitchen. Emily was packing a tote bag full of food for the zoo.

"Yeah" Emily said, closing the flap and slinging the bag on her shoulder. Aaron smiled and held his hand out for her to take. He pulled her up to a stop right in front of the door. He opened the small drawer in the entry way table and pulled out a small box and handed it to Emily. She opened it and dropped the bag to the floor. Inside was a small silver band with a single diamond on it.

"Marry me" he whispered. Emily looked at his face and nodded, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"Yes" she whispered throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Emily smiled and leaned her head against his chest. They were startled by a knock at the door. Aaron pushed Emily behind him gently and rested his hand on the butt of his gun. He opened the door and standing on the other side was an older gentleman. He looked like an older male version of Emily.

"I was told I could find Emily Prentiss here" his gruff voice said. Emily started to step up, but Aaron's arm kept her body behind him.

"I'm Emily" she answered. The man smiled slightly.

"Hi Emily, I'm your father" he said. Emily's eyes rolled back in her head and Aaron wrapped his arms around her, keeping her upright as she fainted.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ok, so it was short, but it's just a test to see what people's reactions were! Let me know what you thought by reviewing! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so a lot of feedback on this story! Yay! So I will continue this and will try (cross your fingers) to keep updates on a regular schedule! So… enjoy!

Disclaimer: Um…. Well… I don't even know if I would admit to owning it (even if I did) because of how they ended the season!

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron glared at the man who had entered his house. Once Emily had fainted, Aaron was more focused on his fiancée than he was about the man at the door. Aaron had rushed Emily to the couch and laid her down before he turned his attention back to the man.

"I think you'd better leave" Aaron said, glancing quickly at the clock. He would have to call Reid once this guy left.

"I'm not leaving my daughter" he said adamantly. Aaron clenched his jaw in irritation.

"There is no proof she is your daughter besides your word. If you truly are Emily's father, then why did you leave? Why did you leave Emily vulnerable and hurt?" Aaron demanded. He didn't want to think of Emily, his Emily, hurt like she was. The man claiming to be Emily's father looked away in embarrassment. Aaron's attention was drawn back to Emily as she started to move.

"Where is he?" she asked, jerking upright. Aaron smoothed her hair down as he sat next to her.

"Wait a minute, how are you feeling?" Aaron asked, pulling her attention back to him. Emily smiled gently.

"I'm fine Aaron, but I want answers" she replied. Aaron nodded and stood, helping Emily to stand to face her father.

"I need to call Reid, I'll just be in the other room" he said to one reassure Emily and two to warn her father. Emily smiled and nodded knowing that he wasn't happy leaving her. Once he was out of ear shot, her attention quickly turned back to the man in front of her. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she watched him shift nervously.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. He looked away, embarrassed and ashamed of his past actions.

"I came to see you" he said, gaining confidence. Emily squared her shoulders. She would play his game if she had to.

"Why are here, really?" she asked, her patience thinning. He sighed and slowly sat on the chair behind him. Emily continued to glare, but sat on the couch. She could hear Aaron finishing up his conversation with Reid. She knew he would be joining them again in a minute.

"I've missed you Emily. I wanted to see you again" he said. Tears came to her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of him. Once he had left, she would let all of her feelings out while Aaron held her.

"Why after all of this time?" The man sighed, but understood where she was coming from. He hadn't been in her life for over 20 years.

"I'm getting married again Emily and I know her children miss their father and he was killed" he explained. Emily's breath caught in her throat. She knew that it had been a long time since her parent's divorce was final, but she could never imagine her father finding someone else. Her mother had found her stepfather, but she figured her sperm donor would just live the life of a bachelor.

"Well you don't have to worry about me _dad_" spewing the name like venom. "I have a father who loves me and hasn't left. I have my own life now" she argued. Aaron chose that moment to come back into the room. He sat on the couch wrapping his arm around Emily's shoulders. He frowned when he noticed that Emily wasn't as confident as she normally was. This guy needed to leave, now.

"Emily, I…" he faltered. The man Emily remembered from her childhood would have never looked vulnerable in front of her. As much as she hated to admit it, Emily had always been a daddy's little girl. Her mother constantly told her that she always acted like her father. After he walked out on them, Emily changed her mannerisms and attitude so she wouldn't be constantly reminded of him.

"I don't want to hear it. Not now, not ever. I think it would be best if you left now" she said, making her position on the issue clear. He nodded standing and fished in his pocket. He offered her a business card which she wouldn't take. Aaron grabbed it and threw it on the table.

"That's how you can get a hold of me if you change your mind" he explained. Aaron nodded once, standing to show him out the door. As soon as Aaron herded her father out of the room, Emily picked the card up and looked it over.

_George R. Prentiss, Attorney at Law, Silver Springs Maryland_

Emily could not believe her eyes. He had apparently been living less than an hour away the whole time and he couldn't be bothered to see his only daughter.

"Screw him" she muttered sourly, throwing the card back on the table. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back in her seat. She could still remember the day that he walked away as clear as if it was yesterday.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_ "Mom, dad, can I talk to you both?" Emily asked quietly. Elizabeth gave her daughter a small smile as she quickly looked up from her paperwork, but that was all the acknowledge Emily received. Her father sat in a chair reading the newspaper, but set it aside and patted the seat next to him._

_ "Sure, sweet pea, what's up?" he asked gently. Emily sat down across from her parents and wrapped her arms around her stomach. George gave her a curious look, but didn't press her. Elizabeth realized the gravity of the situation and set the paperwork aside._

_ "Today, Matthew took me to have an abortion" she whispered. Elizabeth gasped and George clenched his fists. Emily let her tears fall._

_ "What?" Elizabeth asked. Emily's eyes connected with her father's, but only for a moment. He looked away, embarrassed to be related to her. Emily broke down in sobs._

_ "I wanted to feel accepted, loved. We move all the time and I feel, like an outcast" she cried. Elizabeth stood and hugged her daughter. George stood and left the room. Emily felt so betrayed. Her father was supposed to be comforting her. "I'm sorry!"_

_ "Shh baby. It will be ok, I promise, it will be ok" she whispered stroking her daughter's hair. Emily buried herself in her mother's arms. After a while both women had cooled down some. The office door opened and George came back in, suitcases in hand._

_ "Daddy?" Emily asked. She was afraid of what was about to transpire._

_ "I'm sorry, to both of you. I just can't live like this anymore. Moving constantly, our daughter getting pregnant and an abortion; Elizabeth things are getting out of control" he said. Emily started crying again. Elizabeth stood in shock. She never imagined he would leave. "I'm leaving Elizabeth" he said, slowly backing out the door and turning on his heels. Elizabeth sat down shakily and put her head in her hands. Emily ran after her father, hoping she could change his mind._

_ Emily ran out the front door, ignoring the pouring rain. Emily caught a glimpse of her father and she took off running. She needed to change his mind._

_ "Daddy!" she screamed. George finished putting his bags in the trunk of his car when he heard Emily calling for him. He turned around in just enough time to see his wet 15-year-old daughter fling herself at him. "Don't leave daddy" she begged, sobbing. George gently pushed her away, careful not to hurt her anymore than he already did._

_ "I'm sorry sweet pea" he said sadly, climbing into the driver's seat. Emily stood in the rain, the rain water mixing on her face with the tears, watching as her father drove away without a backwards glance. She somehow knew it was going to be the last time she saw her father._

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Em, you ok?" Aaron asked, joining her on the couch again. Emily shook away the remaining memories of that horrible day and smiled at her fiancé as she curled into him. She took a few shuddering breaths before the first tears started to fall.

"I want to forgive him, but he hurt me badly Aaron" she replied through her tears. He nodded and pulled her closer, rubbing her back in a supportive, loving gesture. He knew he and Jack would get her through this. After all, she got them through Haley's death and Foyet.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ok! So I love reviews and I would love to know what you guys thought about it! I'm going to start the next chapter right now!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wahoo! Two chapters in one day! Yay! And I'm working on a third tonight. I'm moving. Ok, so this is for Angel N Darkness… because she is an idiot (which I love) and she will be bored for awhile.

Disclaimer: … Not even close!

Emily sighed as she flipped through the mail. Jack was sitting at the dining room table doing his homework. Emily was sitting across from him. It was her day off and she had just picked Jack up from school.

"Bill, bill, another bill" Emily muttered. She stopped when she got to a small manila colored envelope. Her name was stamped on the outside and there was no return address label. Emily set the other mail aside and slid her finger under the flap, opening it easily.

Inside was a white card with a large blue square on it. Around the left edge were black lilies. In white script on the blue square was the information for George's wedding. There was also a matching response card and reception announcement card.

"Mommy?" seven year old Jack asked. Emily smiled up at him and put the announcement aside.

"What's up buddy?" Emily asked moving to his side. Jack smiled. He knew that Emily wasn't his real mommy, but that she was his second mommy. His real mommy was an angel.

"You looked sad" he observed. Emily smiled and brushed the hair out of his face.

"I was just thinking, nothing to worry about sweetie" she responded, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jack smiled and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"I finished my homework, can we go to the park now?" he asked eagerly. Emily laughed and stood up.

"Go get ready. I need to get a few things and then call daddy" Emily said. Before she was finished with her sentence Jack was already running to his room. Emily laughed and moved to her room, grabbing a small backpack for her gun, badge, ID, money, credit cards, a snack, and plenty of water. Emily packed what she needed before she grabbed the house phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hotchner" his gruff voice answered.

"Should I stay Prentiss at work then?" Emily teased. She smiled brightly when she heard Aaron chuckle over the connection.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked. Emily smiled as Jack came out with two different shoes and a confused expression on his face.

"It's under your bed sweetie" Emily said. Jack's face lit up and she laughed as Jack scampered off again. "Your son lost his shoe, again" she explained.

"I'm going to put a tracking device on it" Aaron teased laughing. Emily smirked at his threat.

"We're getting ready to go to the park. If we aren't home by the time you get here, come find us" Emily said. She always called Aaron if she and Jack went anywhere. It had started when they had first started spending more time together after Foyet for Aaron's piece of mind, but it had continued for Emily's piece of mind. She always worried that she wouldn't be able to protect Jack if, God forbid, anything were to happen while they were out. It made her feel better to know that Aaron knew their location at all times.

"Alright, I was actually packing up for the day anyway. I'll be there shortly" Aaron answered. He felt bad that Emily doubted her skills when it came to protecting their son. He always wondered if it was his fault that she did.

"We'll see you there then" Emily replied. She smiled as Jack came out of his room, his shoes matching this time. "I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he replied before they hung up. Emily smiled as she grabbed the backpack from the table. A letter fell off. Emily picked it up and looked at the handwriting. It looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. Her curiosity got the best of her and she stuffed the envelope into the backpack.

"Alright Jackster, are you ready to go?" Emily asked. Jack nodded and Emily held out her hand for Jack to take. He was still young enough that he liked to hold her hand. Emily loved holding his hand in hers and wish the day where he hated doing it would never come.

Emily and Jack slowly made their way to the small park by the house. Emily let Jack's hand go and sat on the small bench in the shade. Jack ran around and started climbing all over the equipment. Emily watched Jack for a few minutes before her curiosity won out and she dug the letter out and opened it.

_Dear Emily,_

_I'm sure I'm the last person you wanted to hear from, but I owe you an explanation. I'm sorry for leaving you and your mother the way I did. I know your mother closed herself off from you after I left and I have a feeling it was because I used your pregnancy and abortion as a scapegoat. I didn't mean to, but it was easier than owning up to my mistakes. I was having an affair._

_I know that you probably don't want to talk to me again, but I needed to finally tell you the truth. It didn't occur to me until yesterday that you might blame yourself for the family falling apart. It truly isn't, but I was too much of a coward to admit that until now._

_I want you and your family to come to the wedding. I'm sure your husband would love to kick my ass and that you would love to yell and scream at me, but it would mean a lot if both of our families could be together for the occasion. Barbie's kids are excited to meet you and your family._

_All my love, Dad_

Emily balled up the note and stuffed it back in the backpack, the tears making it difficult to see clearly. She could see Jack's outline running around and playing which was the important thing. She would show Aaron the letter tonight after Jack went to bed. She wiped the tears away and pasted on a fake smile.

"Mommy, look at me!" Jack called out. Emily smiled for real and watched as Jack crossed the monkey bars all by himself. He had been working on getting it right for months. Emily stood up and rushed to the little boy's side. She picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Look at you! You did it!" Emily said proudly. Jack smiled and buried himself into Emily's neck, proud of his accomplishment. "You have to show daddy when he gets here" she told him. Jack perked up and nodded.

"Ok, but I've got to practice" he said excitedly, squirming to get down. Emily set him down and watched him rush off to the beginning. Emily smiled and returned to her seat. Sometimes she was glad that almost no one came to that park. Emily heard crunching on the gravel on the path leading up to the park. Emily checked her watch and figured it was probably Aaron.

"Hey" she said turning around coming face to face with none other than George Prentiss.

So… what did you think? Please let me know through lovely reviews! I enjoy them!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok so this a little out there, just bear with me for a chapter (or two). I haven't planned it out very far! Sorry. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: (looks around) Do I really have to do this every chapter? I mean I wouldn't want to claim it even if I did own it because a LOT of people are upset about the finale!

"Are you stalking me now?" Emily asked angrily. George held his hands up in air in surrender. Emily opened the backpack and grabbed her gun, unholstering it and pulling it out slightly.

"I wanted to talk and I saw you come back here…"

"You need to leave, now" Emily said. She completely pulled the gun out. She didn't know why, but he was giving her bad feelings and she wasn't going to chance it, not with Jack around. Jack noticed Emily pulling her gun and froze. He knew that Aaron and she always locked their guns up tight as soon as they walked in the door.

"Mommy?" Jack asked wearily as he got closer. The man with Emily smiled down at the small boy. He started to kneel to his level when Emily dropped the bag and took shooting stance. Jack quickly ran behind Emily and grabbed her waist tightly, scared.

"Emily don't be ridiculous. I won't hurt the boy" George said smiling as he straightened out. Emily kept her gun pointed straight at him. She wouldn't feel bad if she shot him. Before she could react, George stepped forward and knocked the gun from her hand, twisting Emily's arm behind her back and holding her there. Jack was pushed to the ground and started crying. He was scared and the man was hurting his mom.

Aaron smiled as he jumped out of the car. He didn't want to waste anymore time going up to the apartment so he headed directly for the park. He froze when he heard Jack crying and screaming. Aaron grabbed his gun and ran to the park. He raised his gun clearing the park as soon as he stepped into the clearing.

He was furious. Jack was crying and trying to get George to let go of Emily, who was trying to fight him off. George was trying to get both of them to calm down, but wasn't successful.

"Let go" Aaron said in a deadly calm voice. George swung himself and Emily around to face Aaron. He could see the pain and fear in Emily's eyes. George immediately dropped Emily's arms. Emily ran over and picked up Jack in her arms and ran to Aaron. "Are you two ok?" he murmured as soon as Emily and Jack were safely behind him.

"We're fine" Emily said softly, holding Jack closer to her body and moving closer to Aaron. He could feel her shaking. George might have taken her by surprise. He was seriously debating killing George, but he didn't want Emily and Jack to witness that.

"I think you should leave George and never come back" Aaron said in the same voice, his gun still pointed at the older man. George looked at Emily over Aaron's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he said, taking a small step forward. Aaron gently took a step back, Emily moving with him.

"I don't care. I want you gone from my life, from our lives" Emily said. Only another profiler could hear the unsteadiness in her voice. George nodded in surrender. He stepped around the small family, Aaron following his movements with his Glock.

"Go grab your bag Em, I'll make sure he leaves" Aaron said. Emily shot him a look that told him not to do anything stupid before she and Jack headed back towards the backpack. Aaron made sure they were alone once again before he followed George.

"George" Aaron called. The man turned around where his nose was met by Aaron's fist. Aaron was satisfied by the crunch of the bone breaking. Aaron waited for George's string of curse words to stop before he stepped closer.

"If you come within 100 feet of them again, I will enlist my friends' help to bury your body. They are my family and if they aren't happy, then I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand?" Aaron threatened. George nodded, scared out of his mind. He turned on his heels and walked away. Aaron watched with a satisfied smirk as he got in his car and drove away, not looking back once.

"How many bones did you break?" Emily asked as she and Jack caught back up to Aaron. He turned and picked Jack up, grabbed the backpack and flung it over his shoulder before he wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders. He would do anything for his family. And if he couldn't do it alone, then he would enlist the rest of their dysfunctional family's help to make sure they could.

He watched the small family make their way from the park to their apartment. He smirked as he took pictures of the dark haired woman and the blonde haired little boy. He couldn't wait to tell his boss what he had found out about _the_ Georgie Prentiss.

Ok, so this chapter is a little AU, until I explain later on how he could overtake Emily. So, tell me what you thought! Please!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok, so I had help writing part of this (see AN at the bottom) and so I want to dedicated this chapter to her!... So don't kill me… I left you with a surprise!

Disclaimer: I'm not even sure I'm going to claim this after you're done reading this…

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Emily picked up the phone and slammed it back down again when she saw the number flashing across the screen. Apparently George Prentiss did not think Aaron was serious about his threat. Aaron was furious that George didn't listen to him. The constant calling, the mail put directly in the mailbox, the emails, it was all disconcerting to Aaron. He worried about his family, even if Emily brushed off the attempts. He didn't know why, but Aaron had a bad feeling about George. He didn't want to take any chances so he put an armed agent outside their house.

Emily sighed as she slid down the wall next to the phone. She loved Aaron and Jack, but she had a nagging feeling that she was putting them in danger. George had to be dangerous. Why else would he come back after all of those years and then not give up? The phone rang again and Emily picked it up.

"I don't want to talk to you" she snarled.

"Em?" an older voice asked. "What's wrong princess?" Anthony asked. Anthony De Luca married Elizabeth Prentiss two years after the divorce was finalized. Emily had hated him at first, but had come to love him especially after he helped her cope with her mother's growing disappointment in her.

"Hi daddy, sorry I thought you were someone else" she responded. Anthony could hear the tears in his stepdaughter's voice, but he chose not to comment, knowing it would only upset her more. He would call Aaron after he got off the phone with Emily.

"Who did you think it was?" he asked genuinely confused. Emily bit her lip and looked around. She wanted her dad to help her. Anthony closed his eyes and prayed that the woman he had come to love like his own flesh-and-blood would choose to confide in him. He wanted to know what was wrong with his daughter so that he could help her in some way.

"My biological father contacted me, but now he won't leave Aaron, Jack, and I alone. Aaron has even threatened him, but he's ignored it" she said. Anthony froze. It sounded like her father was stalking her. "He found me and actually showed up here the other day. Since then he has been harassing me" Emily said with a sigh. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall as she thought about the contact George kept trying to make. She couldn't get the feeling out of her system that he was dangerous.

"What do you mean Em?" he asked. When he received no reply he worried. "Emily" he warned gently. He knew she had to be having a hard time dealing with her father coming back after all those years. Fortunately he knew that Emily didn't know the whole story. Elizabeth had sat him down one evening before their wedding and explained everything about George Prentiss.

Emily wished that she could take the words back because of how worried her dad seemed. She knew now that she had opened her mouth that she was going to have to be honest with him. She just wasn't sure how to word what she needed to say. How had it come down to this?

"I'm fine. Aaron has an agent guarding Jack and I at all times, even when he is home" she said, wiping the few tears that escaped away.

"Emily" Anthony said a bit sharper this time. He hated snapping at her, but he wanted to keep her safe. He needed her to be completely open with him. He heard her sighed softly.

"He keeps calling me and dropping mail directly in our mailbox. He keeps emailing me too. Nothing I do makes him go away. I have tried and Aaron has tried. There is just something about him that sets me on edge and I don't know what it is. Well it's like I know what it is but I can't exactly put my finger on it. I thought after all this time I wanted to see him just once so I could show him that he didn't break me when he left and so that I could tell him that him leaving was the best thing that happened to me. It was Daddy. Him leaving mom and I brought you into our lives. I know I didn't like you at first but then I learned to and I grew to love you. You are the best dad a woman could ask for and I'm glad that you're my dad and he isn't" Emily said. Everything she just told the man she considers her dad is the truth. She loves him like a real dad and nothing could ever take that away.

"I love you too, I just worry about you baby" he whispered. Emily nodded, forgetting momentarily that he couldn't see her. The tears rushed to her eyes as she realized that her daddy would always be there for her when she needed him. She pushed herself up using the wall and glanced at the clock.

"I've got to go dad. I have to get Jack from the corner" she said.

"Alright, be careful honey" he replied before he hung up the phone. He waited a few seconds before he picked the phone back up and dialed Aaron's cell phone number.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Emily knocked on the agent's window. He rolled it down and removed his sunglasses, noticing that Emily was carrying her weapon.

"What can I do for you agent?" he asked. Emily smiled.

"Come on Anderson. I need to go pick up Jack and I'm sure you could go for a walk" Emily said. Anderson smiled gratefully, gathered his belongings and stepped out of the car. He had been sitting for hours and needed to get up and walk.

"Thanks Em" he said stretching. Emily smiled and waited for him to finish before he slid his sunglasses back on and followed her down the street. Emily smiled and pulled hers off the top of her head and slid them on as well. She chuckled as they walked down the street. "What's so funny?"

"We look like FBI" Emily muttered waving to a neighbor as they passed. Anderson looked at the two of them walking down the street, him in a suit and both wearing their side arms.

"We do" he said laughing as well. Emily pulled up to a stop at the corner and squinted at a black Escalade parked across the street with tinted windows.

"I've seen that SUV before Anderson" Emily muttered turning herself in front of him so he could look over her shoulder inconspicuously. He swore softly and tried to figure out what to do. The driver's door opened and George stepped out.

"Emily" he called as he walked across the street. Emily could hear the bus coming. It was about two stops away still.

"Aaron told you to leave us alone. I suggest you take his advice" Emily said crossing her arms over her chest. George stepped forward and Anderson stepped next to Emily, setting his hands on his hips to show George that he was packing heat. George took a step back, holding his hands up in surrender.

One stop left.

"I just thought you should know the truth Emily" George said. Other parents were starting to arrive to the corner, watching the exchange in curiosity and worry.

"What truth George?" Emily demanded. George sighed and looked around at the other parents.

"Can we not do this here, please?" he begged. Emily stood her ground. If he was going to talk it was going to be here and now.

"No, what did you want to tell me?" Emily asked as the bus rolled up. George watched the kids jump off the bus and watched Emily's tense face melt into a smile as the little blonde boy barreled into her legs. She bent over and picked him up, momentarily forgetting the man in front of her. Anderson hadn't though. He watched George with hawk-like eyes.

"Emily" he said, drawing her attention back to him. He strode forward, ignoring Anderson as the agent pulled his gun. George stood face to face with Emily. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, ignoring, the stiffening of her body, agent Anderson, and Jack's shaking. "I'm the boss of the Prentiss family. Emily, I'm a mob boss" he said. Emily stood there in shock.

"Hotchner" Aaron answered.

"Hi Aaron, its Anthony" the older man greeted. Aaron smiled as he dropped his pen on top of the paperwork he had yet to finish and leaned back in his chair.

"Hey Anthony, what can I do for you?" Aaron asked. He knew how close Em and her father were and he and Jack had gotten attached to the man as well.

"It's about George" he answered. Aaron immediately sat up.

"What do you know about him?" he demanded. He heard Anthony sigh over the connection.

"Aaron, George Prentiss, aka Georgie Prentiss, is…" Anthony started, but was quickly cut off by Aaron.

"A mob boss" Aaron finished, clenching his hands into tight fists. He couldn't believe he hadn't connected the names before. He thought it had been a coincidence, but no. The one and only George Prentiss, Emily's father, was one of the most wanted men in the FBI organized crime division.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ok, so my friend Crystal (aka Angel N Darkness) helped me write part of it! Thank you Crys! Everyone say thank you to her by sending me reviews and PMs telling me how we did!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok so sorry this took so long to post… I got sucked into dares. Anyway… this is really short, but that was what I was aiming for!... I would say enjoy, but people, might kill me for leading them on.

Disclaimer: (looks around for Cassie) Can I say you own it so when the lawyers come, they go after you?

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily stood rooted to the spot. She couldn't believe that her father, her biological father that she was related to, was a mob boss. How had her life gotten so out of control?

"Agent Anderson" Emily called. Anderson was hovering nearby moving his body between Emily and George. Emily took a step back and watched Anderson keep George in his spot. "I'd like for you to meet Georgie Prentiss" Emily said, pulling Jack closer in a maternal instinct to protect him. Anderson wore a look that was a mixture of hatred, understanding, and disgust.

"Mr. Prentiss, You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?" George nodded as Anderson pulled out his cuffs and walked behind him to put them on. "Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?" George nodded again. "You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand?" George continued nodding, his eyes not moving from Emily's form. "If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand?" Emily watched as her father was cuffed and read his rights. "If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand?" He nodded, wanting to stop the insanity. "Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

"I want to talk to Emily" he said. Emily squeezed Jack tighter to her body as she stepped slightly forward.

"I have nothing to say to you" she hissed. George smirked.

"That's where you're wrong. I know some information that could save you and your son's life" he replied. Emily was about to ask what that meant when a gunshot rang out.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ok… so no killing me! Cassie said it was alright to make it short! Kill her instead! Please review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok so… I know all of you are going to kill me for the last chapter's ending, but I think I make up for it in this one.

Disclaimer: (looks at Crys) Can I borrow your keyboard that types in Greek so I can write that I don't own Criminal Minds?

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily dove to the ground, her body covering Jack. Anderson pushed George down before he drew his weapon. He searched and saw the black SUV driving away. He shot at the back window only to find out his bullets did no damage. It was bullet proof glass.

"Emily" Anderson shouted. Emily looked up, tears in her eyes. She was afraid. She didn't want Jack to get hurt, but she also wanted to be the agent she was trained to be; although that half had never dealt with the mob before either.

"We're ok" she shouted. She kneeled and set Jack in front of her. The little boy was shaking and crying. Emily wanted to help Anderson, but she knew her priorities lay first as a mother, then second as an agent.

"Emily, George has been shot" Anderson yelled. Emily knew she needed to be more concerned about her biological father, but she didn't have it in her, after all these years, to care. She stood up and made her way to his side, clutching an emotional Jack.

"Emily" he choked out. Emily buried Jack's face into her neck so he wouldn't have to see all of the blood. Emily choked back a sob. She didn't care about him, but she was still upset that he was hurt; that George was most likely dying before her eyes. "I have always" he started.

"I don't care" she cut off. She didn't want to know what he had felt for her throughout the years. She didn't want to feel anything for him. She didn't want to get attached only to be ripped away from him again.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before his eyes closed and his heart stopped beating. Emily cried, but watched as Anderson reached over and felt for a pulse. He shook his head sadly as he pulled his arm away. Emily clutched Jack tighter who held her closer in return. Both had tears streaming down their faces. Anderson pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rossi's number, knowing the older profiler could deliver the news calmly and rationally to Hotch.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Rossi knocked on Aaron's door, silently hoping that his friend was in a good mood. He had panicked when he received the phone call from Anderson and his only hope was that he could relay the message and that Aaron wouldn't completely lose it.

"Come in" the younger man called. Rossi took a deep breath and chanted calm to himself. He opened the door and closed it part of the way. He knew Aaron would get frustrated by the extra time it took to open the door.

"Hey Aaron, I just got a call from Anderson" Dave said nervously. Aaron's head snapped up and his eyes focused intently on what Dave was saying. "There has been a shooting and George is dead. Emily and Jack are fine though" he reassured quickly. Aaron was out the door before Rossi had time to say anything else. Dave stepped outside the door to watch Aaron run through the bullpen and down the stairs. The team looked at Dave in a mixture of shock, confusion, and worry.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Aaron raced through the streets, his mind going sixty miles an hour. He knew he should have stayed home today. He didn't want to worry. Dave said Emily and Jack were fine, so he shouldn't have been driving as fast or as recklessly as he was, but he needed to see for himself that they were ok.

"Emily" he called out as soon as he had parked. He had a sudden flashback to the last time he was that reckless, but he knew this would end differently. He raced around all the squad cars and ambulances trying to find his family.

"Aaron" he heard her yell. He froze and looked around, finally spotting her and Jack sitting on the tail of an ambulance. He raced over and pulled them both into his arms. Emily sighed in relief as she felt Aaron kiss the top of her head and take Jack from her arms. The only reason she hadn't fallen apart yet was because she had to be strong for Jack.

"Anderson" Aaron yelled out. The younger agent came running, afraid he was about to be reamed out by Hotch. Instead he smiled. "Come you watch Jack for a few minutes?" Anderson nodded, confused as to why Hotch would trust him with his son when he had just failed miserably. "Hey Jack, can you go with Uncle Noah for a little bit? I need to talk to mommy about grown up things. Maybe, if you ask nicely, Uncle Noah will let you turn on the lights and sirens" he said. Jack smiled and held his arms out for Anderson to take him. Noah Anderson was floored. He couldn't understand Hotch's nice behavior, but took the child anyway and headed towards his car to keep Jack entertained.

"I think you confused Anderson" Emily said with a small smile. Hotch nodded and pulled Emily back into his arms. He stroked her hair as he felt her take a shuddering breath. She was so close to losing it and he wanted her to let it out. Emily tried to calm down, but all she succeeded on doing was making herself cry. She clutched Aaron's suit coat and sobbed as he gently rocked them back and forth.

"Let it out Em, just let it out" he whispered. Emily cried harder and leaned heavily into Aaron's chest, not caring about who saw her anymore. "I've got you and he's gone. Jack and you are safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you again" he whispered reassuringly. Emily pulled back and wiped her eyes, looking up at Aaron's face.

"He said he had information that could save our lives" she answered. Aaron froze. If someone was going to hurt his family, they would have to go through him first.

"What kind of information?" he asked sharply. Emily didn't take offense to it; she knew he was probably remembering the encounter with Foyet and wondering how he could change the outcome this time around.

"He didn't get a chance to tell me before all hell broke loose" she replied. Aaron nodded and pulled her back in his arms. At the moment he just wanted to hold them both close and never let anyone hurt them again. He knew unfortunately that Emily wouldn't let him do that. "I want to go home Aaron" she whispered. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"I know babe, but you and Jack need to talk to the police first" he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her temple as a detective walked forward.

"Agent, we need to talk to you and your son ma'am" he said gently. Emily nodded and pulled away. She wiped the tears away with her hand and she wiped the remnants on to her jeans. The detective smirked and held out his hand. "Detective Ripley" he greeted.

"Agents Prentiss and Hotchner. I'll go get our son" Hotch replied. Ripley nodded in gratitude and watched as Hotch walked away before having Emily take a seat so she could tell him what happened.

"Earth to Jack, come in Agent Jack" Anderson said through a head set. Aaron could see Jack sitting in the front seat with another head set. Hotch smiled and motioned for Jack to come to him.

"Thanks for watching him Anderson. Go home, I'll see you tomorrow" Aaron said in dismissal. Noah nodded and watched as Jack ran to his father before turning to get in the SUV. He had been up all night and needed the sleep. Aaron picked Jack up and started back towards Emily and the Detective. "Alright buddy, the police officers need to talk to you, but I'll stay with you. After you and mommy are done, we'll go home. Ok?" Aaron said. Jack nodded and sat in his father's lap; ready to answer questions then head home.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ok, so the questioning will continue next chapter! And like I promised Cassie, no cliff hanger! Crys's story pretty much beat every cliff hanger I could have put out. (Pouts) Oh well. Please review and let me know what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Don't shoot! I'm sorry! I forgot to post this when I first wrote it! My B!

Disclaimer: (looks around)…. I thought I had the rights…. Oh wait! The lawyers took the fake copies away!

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily almost lost it as Aaron walked away. She needed him, but the detective would want to question Jack separately. She silently thanked god that no one else was at the bus stop at the time; that they had all gone home as soon as their children were off the bus.

"Agent" Detective Ripley started.

"You can call me Emily" she said. The detective nodded and jot something down in his notebook for later reference.

"Alright Emily, what happened?" he asked. He figured she could tell him everything at her own pace. If she needed encouragement, he could start to ask her questions then. When he saw Emily trying to organize her thoughts, he smiled and laid his hand gently on Emily's arm. "Take your time" he said. Emily nodded before she took a deep breath.

"My biological father left when I was 15. I hadn't seen him in over 20 years. He showed up at our house a few days ago. He started stalking me and my family. He dropped things directly into our mailbox, he wouldn't stop calling, he constantly emailed me, and he followed Jack and I to the park 2 days ago. I was getting scared and nervous so Aaron had an agent outside 24/7 to protect Jack and I. Today I came out to pick up Jack from the bus and he was waiting for me. I had Agent Anderson with me, but he didn't care. He told me that he was a mob boss and he had information that would save my life. Before he could tell me what it was there was a gun shot. I hit the ground to protect Jack and after Anderson said it was clear I got back up and then he said George had been shot. I was scared, upset, and angry, but I had to be strong for my son. I watched him die" she whispered. Ripley understood that she was trying to be an agent and not letting her emotions go.

Suddenly a black BMW drove up to one of the police cruisers. An older gentleman jumped out and frantically started looking around. He caught Ripley's attention and was about to ask a question when he spotted the person he was looking for. He started running towards Emily.

"Princess" he called out. Emily's eyes widened before she turned around to see Anthony running towards her. She stood and flung her arms around his neck as soon as he was in reach. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head over and over. "You're alright. I was so worried princess. Dave called to tell me" he explained.

"Jack and I are fine daddy, no harm done" she said. Ripley stood back and watched Emily explain the situation in less detail then he had. He must have known the story.

"I think I'm done for now, but may I call you if I have more questions?" Emily turned back around and nodded. She opened her holster and dug around. She finally found one of her business cards and handed it over to Ripley.

"Here is my cell phone number. I always have that on me and I answer it all the time" she said smiling. Ripley took the card and smiled.

"Thank you for your time Emily. Once my partner is done with your son, you may go" he replied. Emily smiled gratefully and watched as Ripley walked away to talk to one of the uniformed officers.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Hotch sat with Jack tightly on his lap. The little boy was explaining what Uncle Noah let him play with in the car. Jack stopped his talking when an older police officer walked up and sat down across from Jack and Aaron.

"Hi, my name's Jeff. Someone told me your name is Jack" he said. Jack's eyes widened a bit as he nodded. "Hi Jack, can we talk about what happened today?" Jack's eyes clenched shut and he whimpered, pushing himself farther into his father's arms. Hotch pulled him closer and looked worried. He knew his son was going to be sleeping in between Emily and him for awhile. Aaron wondered if he would be able to pull out of this tragedy, or how many more times this child would be tortured before he broke completely.

"Ok" the little boy whispered. Aaron gently stroked his hand over Jack's blonde hair, reassuring both of them that the other was still there.

"Alright, Jack, have you seen the man your mommy was talking to before?" Jack looked up at Aaron.

"Uncle Noah?" he asked. Aaron smiled.

"No, Jack the other man" he replied. Jack the turned back to the detective and nodded.

"He hurt mommy at the park" the young boy answered in a child-like innocence. The detective nodded and wrote something down in his notebook.

"Did you hear what the man said?" he then asked. Jack shook his little head.

"I was listening to mommy's heart. Whenever I have nightmares she puts my head and tells me to listen to it. I got really scared so I did that to try and calm down" he replied. Aaron bent over and kissed the top of Jack's head. When Jack first started having nightmares after Haley's death, Aaron was sure Emily would run for the hills, but she continued to surprise him by pulling the little boy into her arms and laying his head on her right breast, telling Jack to listen to her heartbeat. Less than ten minutes later Jack was fast asleep.

"Ok, was mommy scared?" the detective asked. Aaron stiffened slightly under Jack.

"She didn't seem scared. Mommy's never scared, she fights the monsters" he replied. Aaron relaxed slightly and pulled his son closer. He looked over to see Emily and Anthony watching them in worry and curiosity. Aaron shot Em a reassuring smile and she smiled back. He motioned with his head for her to come over, which she did eagerly.

"Alright Jack; now I know this is going to be scary, but what happened when you heard the boom?" The detective was doing his best to keep both parent and child relaxed. He knew that Aaron was a profiler for the FBI's BAU, but he wouldn't want to hear his child have to talk about a shooting. Hell, Jeff wouldn't want his little girl to have to talk to a police officer about a shooting either.

"I heard the loud boom and mommy pushed us to the ground. She made a cocoon around us to protect us from the boom" he answered. Jeff nodded and wrote a few more things down before he shut his book. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop for Jack.

"Alright buddy, that's all the questions I have for now. We might need to talk again though ok?" Jack nodded and thanked the police officer as he took the lollipop. He handed it to Aaron to open, which the father did grateful that they could leave.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Aaron had Jack sitting on one of his hips while his free arm was wrapped around Emily's shoulders, bringing her body closer to his. Anthony walked alongside the small family. They were going home and would spend the night cuddling as a family.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ok so more to come! I promise! Tell me what you thought! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ok so this chapter is going to be short and sweet. I have a plan where I want to go with it, let's see if it comes out the way I plan though! I am also using a few of my dares from Bert! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Δεν έχουν στην ιδιοκτησία τους Criminal Minds (I don't own Criminal Minds in Greek)!

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Prompts: Feelin way to damn good – Nickelback and More than a Feeling – Nsync

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily stood in Jack's room trying to help the little boy pack for a sleepover at Grandpa's house. Anthony offered to watch Jack for the night so Aaron and Emily could have some time to talk and have some time for themselves.

Emily was worried. She kept replaying the day's events in her head. She kept hearing the words that George said before he was killed.

_"I know some information that could save you and your son's life." _Emily wanted to know what information he could possibly have that could save them. She also wanted to know who is was that he was trying to save them from.

"Emily" Aaron called from the doorway to Jack's room. He knew that today's events were affecting her more than she let on. He hoped that she would let it all out and that she would be willing to lean on him.

"I'm coming" she called quietly. Jack was currently in the living room telling Anthony a story about school. He worried about her, but he wasn't about to open that can of worms before Jack and Anthony left for the night. Emily quickly finished packing Jack's things and turned to leave the room when she noticed Aaron watching her like a hawk. "I'm fine" she whispered.

"Not really, but we'll talk later" he replied moving so she could leave the room. Emily smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek for knowing exactly what she needed.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Jack and Anthony had just left after teary hugs and kisses and Aaron was finishing cleaning up dinner while Emily changed. She came out wearing a tank and short shorts. Aaron could immediately feel his discomfort at her state of dress. He turned quickly so Emily wouldn't be able to see his problem.

"I don't want to talk right now Aaron" Emily whispered, leaning against his back and wrapping her arms around his torso. Aaron gulped and tried to keep himself from attacking her right then and there. "I want, no need, to feel right now Aaron. Make me feel" she whispered moving her hands to his current problem.

"Emily" he breathed out. Emily smirked and turned Aaron around. He kept his cool as long as possible, but he was a man after all. He was a man with a beautiful woman standing in front of him, begging him for sex and a child out of the house. Aaron lunged forward and claimed her lips in his, lifting her gently on the counter.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily traced random patterns on Aaron's chest as they lay in bed after a hard workout. They had christened the counter, the dining room table, the couch, the shower, and their bed several times. Emily wanted to feel more so she wouldn't have to think, but her body and lover protested against that idea.

"Something has got to go wrong because I'm feeling way too damn good right now" Emily muttered. Aaron leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He knew the feeling.

"Relax babe, George is gone and you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you" Aaron responded. Emily nodded and burrowed further into Aaron's side.

"I have a feeling, no actually it's more than a feeling, but I feel like something is going to go badly" she responded. Aaron had the same feeling and he didn't know why.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily sighed as she walked into the kitchen in nothing but Aaron's dress shirt. She needed a glass of water and so she let Aaron sleep and padded out, picking his shirt up on the way. As she passed by the door to make sure it was locked up tight, Emily found an envelope sitting in the middle of the doorway. She picked it up and flipped it over, trying to find some sort of writing. She opened it up and found pictures.

They were pictures of Jack, Aaron, and her throughout the day. Someone was watching them. She pulled out a folded up sheet of paper and opened it up, screaming at what was written inside.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Dun dun dun! I mean! I know! (Ducks) You can't kill me or you won't get the solution! Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Ok so this might have to be put on hold until the girls get their jobs back. I'm in a major depression episode and that little bit of news didn't help. I would say enjoy, but I don't know if you can with what's going on!

Disclaimer: I wouldn't want to touch the rights to this right now anyway!

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Prompts: Savin' Me – Nickelback, Heartless – The Fray, I'll Stand By You- Carrie Underwood, I thought she knew- Nsync, If I were you- Terry Clark, and Who's your daddy?- Toby Keith

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Aaron jolted awake when he heard Emily scream. He rushed to where she was standing in the middle of the living room, clutching a letter in her hand. He pulled her shaking form into his arms and somehow managed to get the paper from her hands. He held it out behind her back so he could read it. The only thing written on the sheet of paper were the words "You're next" were written in blood red ink. He crumpled the paper in his hand and went back to calming Emily down.

"Shh Emily I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you or Jack" he whispered. Emily clutched at the white undershirt he wore to bed for comfort. She breathed in his scent: gun powder, new suit, and pine. It was a unique combination, but she loved it on him and new that she was safe as long as she could smell him.

"I need to talk to my mother. I need to know if she knows this heartless bastard" she said, pulling away gently. Aaron smiled as he took the pads of his thumbs and gently wiped away her tears before pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'll stand by you, no matter what you decide to do" he answered. He knew they needed answers and they needed them soon, but he didn't know if Emily was going to be up to finding out the truth about her biological father from the person who kept it from her all of these years.

"Thank you" she whispered. Aaron shot her a curious glance. _Maybe she was losing_ it he thought.

"For what?" he asked gently. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, effectively bringing him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her as she explained.

"Thank you for everything. For being here when I need you, for understanding, for supporting me, for savin' me" she whispered. Aaron kissed the top of her head, before resting his cheek on it. They stayed holding each other for a while, neither one wanting to break the cocoon of safety and happiness they had created. Emily soon pulled away and started for the bedroom. "Let's move it Aaron, I need answers and I need them now" she yelled over her shoulder. Aaron sighed and headed to get dressed. It was going to be a long night.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily paced in front of the house. She didn't know whether to knock or just go on in. She also needed to straighten her thoughts out. She had so many questions rolling around in her head and she needed to put them in order of importance.

"Emily" Aaron called out quietly. She looked at him and noticed her was looking at a window on the second story. She walked back to where he was so she could see what he had noticed. There was a light on. Emily's mind immediately drew up images of the layout of the house. It was the Ambassador's office. Her mother was up.

Emily steeled herself as she walked up to the front door, Aaron following silently behind her to show her he would support any decision she made. Emily walked through the front door and up the stairs, pausing only slightly to give two raps on the office door before she barged in. Elizabeth was sitting at her desk, staring at a photo.

"If I were you, I'd start talking. Who's my dad?" Emily demanded. Elizabeth looked up and smiled.

"Who's your daddy?" she smiled. Emily nodded and turned when the office door opened again. Anthony walked in and hugged Emily before handing a cup of coffee to Elizabeth. "Emily wants to know more about her father" Elizabeth explained to her husband.

"I thought she knew" he replied in shock. Emily nodded.

"I did, until I got this shoved under my door this morning" Emily yelled. She knew Jack was just down the hall, but she was sick of being jerked around. After shoving the envelope full of pictures and the note at her dad, Emily stepped back next to Aaron. "Start talking or this is the last you'll be seeing of us" she threatened.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ok, so I hope you liked that. I don't know when the next post will be up, but let me know what you thought! Thanks!


	11. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I just want to let you know that I probably won't be posting anything for a little bit.

My friend, a deputy for the Spotsylvania County Sheriff's Department, was killed in the line of duty on Saturday June 19, 2010. I was at the fire department volunteering when I heard the radio traffic, not finding out till later my friend was either dying or dead while I listened. I have tried very hard to continue writing, but right now my heart is just not in it.

Thank you for understanding.

-Katie (aka hot4cullenmen)

RIP Deputy Dean Ridings, you will be missed by all. Please, keep his family and friends in your prayers. Thank you.


	12. Authors Note 2

Hey everyone! It's Cassie (LacytheDemonicDuck) and Katie (hot4cullenmen). Instead of another chapter, we come bearing bad news. One of our best friends/sisters was in a major car accident yesterday and is in the hospital. As of 2:15 am on July 12, 2010 she is unresponsive. Our posts will have to be put on hold due to the fact that we are with her at the hospital. We would like for you to keep Crystal in your thoughts and prayers as she recovers. Thank you for understanding.

Katie and Cassie


	13. Chapter 11

AN: I am so so so sorry that this took so long to get up! So sorry! Anyway, here is the new chapter. Lots of good info and many people will want to slightly kill me! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Um…. No I don't own it!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Start talking or this is the last you'll be seeing of us" she threatened. Aaron stood by her side, not trying to stop her. He wanted answers as well if his family was going to be in anymore danger. Elizabeth sighed and looked to Anthony for help. She wasn't surprised to see the animosity in his eyes. He had told her to tell Emily the truth from the beginning and Elizabeth had decided to go against him and keep it a secret. Now her daughter and grandson could very well be in danger.

"He's a well known crime boss and by this note and the pictures, one of the rival groups wants revenge" she explained. Emily had to hold herself back from hitting her mother. This was important information that she needed to know and her mother had kept it from her.

"So what? I have to continuously look over my shoulder so I don't have to worry about whether some guy is watching me and my son! That's not fair mother" she said warningly. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I was trying to keep you safe" she explained. Emily's jaw dropped and she took a threatening step forward, only to be stopped by Aaron's arm on her hand. She glanced back at him, only to see his normally stoic face in place. She knew he used that face to cover up his emotions.

"Go get our son please and say good bye. You lied to me, to us and I can't forgive you for putting my son's life in danger" Emily said. She knew Aaron would agree if he could talk without yelling. Anthony gave her a jerky nod before rushing out of the room. "I hope you're happy mother. You lost the only grandchild you had because of your selfish needs. Are you happy?"

"Of course not Emily! How can you even ask me such a question?" Elizabeth stood staring at her daughter in shock. Surely she could see the practicality of what she did.

"Because mother, that's just it. You don't get why we are so angry with you mother. You don't understand why you put my family in more danger than necessary. You don't understand why your husband is so angry with you!" Emily yelled. Elizabeth stood staring at a spot on her desk. Emily's chest heaved as she took deep breaths. Her anger was beginning to diminish and the hurt was beginning to set in. She really was that clueless.

"I see. If that's how you feel, then I will miss you" Elizabeth said sitting back down in her chair and picking up where she had left off. Emily's shoulders sank as she realized that was her mother's form of dismissal. She pushed her way past Aaron and headed down to where Jack stayed at. She peaked inside the room and watched silently as Anthony talked to Jack.

"…so mommy and daddy are really scared. I need you to be the big boy I know you are and do what they tell you to, ok?" Anthony said as he helped Jack finish packing. Jack nodded.

"Is that what all the screaming was about grandpa? Was that mommy and Nana Elizabeth fighting? I don't like it when mommy is mad or upset" Jack said in a very serious voice. Anthony nodded.

"I know Jacky boy, I don't like it when your mommy is mad or upset either, but she needed to work some things out with your nana. I'm going to miss you around here Jacky boy" Anthony stated hugging the boy tightly.

"Won't you come visit me Grandpa?" Jack asked innocently. Anthony pulled back with tears in his eyes.

"Your mommy is mad at me too buddy, but I'll see what I can arrange ok?" Emily backed away from the door and into the hallway was across from it. As she slid down the wall, her eyes burned with tears which were already rolling down her face. Anthony exited the room and pulled the door shut. Emily tried to wipe away the tear tracks, only for fresh tears to make the same path. Anthony sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's ok baby, let it out. Let it all out" he consoled. Aaron came down the hall and froze when he saw Emily crying in Anthony's arms.

"Daddy!" she wailed. Both men's hearts broke as they heard the pain in her voice. Anthony held her tightly as she cried, hoping there was some way for Elizabeth to hear the hurt that she had caused her daughter.

"I'm here baby and I'm not going anywhere. I'm here and will be until you push me away princess" he whispered. Aaron stepped around them quietly and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Jack was curled up into the fetal position on the bed, crying his little eyes out. Aaron swooped him up and held him close.

"It's alright Grandpa will make mommy feel better I promise" he whispered over and over again. His son wouldn't make it much further without breaking completely.

"I heard nana Elizabeth last night. She told Grandpa that she wanted a divorce, what it that and why did it make grandpa cry?" Jack asked once his crying had subsided slightly. The crying in the hallway had also quieted down some and Aaron stretched out on the bed, pulling Jack close to him.

"It means nana and grandpa are happier living in different places buddy. It will be ok" he said in explanation. Jack nodded and curled up to his father, listening to his heartbeat. Soon the little boy was asleep and Aaron silently and carefully slid the boy off of him and tiptoed out to the hallway to see they had migrated down to the living room. Aaron made his way back to the office and rapped twice, not waiting for a response before barging in.

"Aaron" Elizabeth said in shock. She had never seen him so angry, but she knew she had no one but herself to blame for his rage.

"You couldn't have the decency to wait until my son didn't hear the fact that you told Anthony you wanted a divorce? Not only have you broken my wife, which congratulations because I've only seen her like this twice before, but now my son is upset. I kept my mouth shut for too long Elizabeth! I will not stand by and let you destroy my family!" Aaron roared. Elizabeth sat in shock. Everything he had just said hit a note close to home. It was her first marriage all over again. Aaron didn't even wait for a response before going and collecting his son and Jack's things and heading to where Emily and Anthony were talking.

"Em, I think it's time to go" Aaron whispered. Emily nodded and kissed her father on the cheek before standing up and following Aaron back out to their car. Anthony dropped his head and tried to keep his tears at bay. He had told Emily of the impending divorce and hated how Emily's eyes hardened to protect herself again.

"Anthony" Elizabeth called. Anthony lifted his head and stared her down.

"I told you to tell her Elizabeth, but you didn't listen. Now I lost my daughter and you lost the rest of your family. I hope you're happy" he said before he stormed off to the guest room where he had been sleeping the past week.

"No" she whispered. She had lost everything.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Emily stood in the door frame, watching as Aaron finished reading Jack his book and settling the boy down for a nap. Jack never went to bed on time when he stayed with his grandparents and he was cranky if he didn't get a nap the morning after.

"He's fine; you both are" Aaron said as he pulled her down the hallway to their bedroom. Emily hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and she was stressed to the max. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm pregnant" Emily muttered stopping dead in her tracks. Her hand that was not engulfed in Aaron's dropped to her slightly rounded stomach. Aaron's mouth dropped open in shock. He was speechless.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ok so like I promised Cassie, no cliffhanger, well no really mean cliffy! Hehehe… Ok so tell me what you thought please! And I apologize again for the delay!


	14. Chapter 12

AN: Ok woot! 2 chapters in one day! Now Cassie can't kill me! YAY! Ok so a little surprise in this one! And no cliffy whatsoever! YAY! Ok enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"I'm pregnant" Emily muttered stopping dead in her tracks. Her hand that was not engulfed in Aaron's dropped to her slightly rounded stomach. Aaron's mouth dropped open in shock. He was speechless. A smile slowly made its way across his face as the news finally sunk in.

"I'm going to be a daddy again?" he asked setting his hand gently on her stomach. Emily smiled and nodded, a smile slowly forming on her lips. Aaron dropped her hand and picked Emily up, swinging her in a circle. Emily wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly and squealed into his shoulder.

"Aaron" she called out. The circular motion was starting to make her sick. Aaron stopped and held her to him tightly, claiming her lips with his in a passionate yet gentle kiss. He pressed her back against the wall as he continued to kiss her. Emily smirked as she untucked his shirt from his pants and snuck her hand up his broad chest. It was going to be a great start to the day.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Daddy?" Jack asked as he crawled up into his parents' bed. Aaron groaned as Jack accidentally elbowed his lower stomach, barely missing his member. Emily giggled from her position in the doorway to the bathroom, wearing nothing but Aaron's t-shirt.

"What's up buddy?" Aaron asked as he kept the comforter up to his waist. Jack didn't seem to notice his father's discomfort at his near nakedness.

"I heard mommy making a lot of noises earlier. Were you hurting her?" Jack asked innocently. Emily burst into fits of giggles as she turned back into the bathroom, leaving an open mouthed Aaron to explain.

"Emily!" he yelled in mock exasperation. He could hear her laughing from inside the bathroom and he smiled at her carefree demeanor. He pulled a confused Jack closer to him and kissed the little boys temple. "I wasn't hurting her buddy; we were playing an adult game. One you won't know about until you're mommy and daddy's age" Aaron explained. Jack thought for a few minutes before he nodded.

"Ok daddy. I'm going to go play now" Jack replied as he jumped off the bed and scampered towards his room. Aaron shook his head and made sure Jack wasn't coming back before he jumped out of bed and pulled on his boxers. He made his way into the bathroom to see Emily's outline through the shower curtain. His eyes were immediately drawn to her expanding stomach. He couldn't believe their son or daughter was nestled inside there, waiting to be born. He would have to read his parenting book again so he knew what to expect. He was surprised Emily hadn't had morning sickness or any weird cravings.

"Em?" he called out quietly. He wanted to make her aware of his presence, but he didn't want to scare her. He saw Emily smile as she scrubbed the shampoo out of her hair.

"How did the first birds and the bees talk go?" she asked innocently. Aaron rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and leaned against the wall.

"Good, I told him we were playing an adult game and he couldn't play until he was our age. He seemed to think that was an acceptable answer and left to go play again" he responded. Emily popped her head out and smiled at him seductively.

"Good, so we can play our game some more?" she asked sweetly, giving Aaron a small sneak peek of her sudsy body. Aaron groaned and stripped off his boxers before joining her in the shower.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Jack sat playing in his room, listening to mommy and daddy playing their adult game. He couldn't wait to tell Uncle Dave. Uncle Dave always gave him a dollar when he told him anything about mommy and daddy.

"Hello Jack" a man said. Jack whimpered and moved to the corner of his room. The man smiled and tried to look innocent for the young boy. "Don't tell mommy or daddy I was here ok? This will be our own little secret" he said. Jack nodded; scared if he didn't the man would hurt him. The man smiled once and stroked Jack's hair with his gloved hand. Jack trembled as the man then left again. He stayed in his position afraid to move, afraid that the man would come back. After several minutes of waiting, Jack got up and ran to his parents' room. He burst in and found his mom and dad asleep on the bed.

"Daddy!" he shrieked. Aaron bolted up in bed and caught Jack just as the little boy flung himself at his body. Aaron held the shaking boy while Emily looked on in confusion. "He told me it was our secret daddy, but he scared me" he said.

"Who buddy?

"The man wearing all black and gloves! He came into my room daddy and told me not to tell you!" he said. Emily sat up abruptly. Someone had broken into their apartment and gotten close enough to touch their son. Aaron handed Emily her Glock and Jack before grabbing his own weapon and going to check out the rest of the apartment. Jack clung to Emily and sobbed as she curled her body around his and stroked his head as she sang to him. "I'm scared mommy" he muttered right before he fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat. Emily continued to sing and stroke his hair to keep herself calm while waiting for Aaron to come back.

"There's nothing there anymore Em" he whispered as he put his gun under his pillow and crawled close to the two, wrapping his arms around Emily and trapping Jack between them. Emily's eyes met Aaron's and his heart broke when he saw they were glazed over with unshed tears.

"I will protect you Em. You and Jack and the baby are all safe. I promise" he whispered. Emily closed her eyes and nodded.

"I know" she whispered.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ok so no cliffy, just a mild heart attack! Hehehe! Let me know what you thought please!


	15. Chapter 13

AN: Ok guys so this is going to be the last chapter. I want to thank you all for reading and I am dedicating this chapter to my girls Cassie, Crys, Celia, Steph, and Lyns as well as my big brother Bert! I love you all so much and thanks for the support. I am doubling the dedication to Cassie because she gave me an idea on what to do. So thanks for all your support and favoriting and reviews! I'm so glad you liked it! Now… the conclusion of Broken!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! :D

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Emily was overly cautious ever since the man broke into their place. She constantly kept her gun on her and made sure Jack was always within arm's reach. She barely slept at nights she was so scared. She wasn't going to let these men, whoever they are, to hurt her children.

Aaron took a few sick days the first couple of days after the man broke in to make sure he didn't try anything during the day. He would stay up holding Emily after nightmares and calmed her down enough to try and get her back to sleep before Jack woke up with his own nightmares. He had bought a top of the line alarm system and had multiple cars watching the house, but so far nothing else had happened. It had been three weeks since the man had gotten to Jack and then it was like they vanished. Aaron knew better and he knew Emily would too. They were the best profilers in the country.

"Mommy, can we go to the park? I'm bored" Jack asked. Emily had just hung up the phone with Aaron who called every hour to make sure they were ok. Today Emily had told him she woke up with a headache, like she could sense something was going to happen. Aaron had told her he was coming home, but she insisted she was fine. She bit her lip nervously, trying to debate whether it was safe enough to take Jack to the park. "Please mommy?"

"Ok buddy, I need to tell dad first so go put on your shoes then I'll take you" she responded. If they only went for a short while they would be fine. Emily would take her gun and credentials and it would be all good. She picked up the house phone for the second time in twenty minutes and dialed the familiar number.

"Hotchner" he greeted, not bothering to check the caller ID for his wife. She smiled involuntarily at his greeting.

"I'm going to take Jack to the park for a little bit. I have my cell, my gun, and my credentials" she said. She could hear Aaron shift something on his desk as she talked. She wondered what he was doing.

"I don't like this. Please be safe" he said. Emily smiled and laid a hand on her stomach that was slowly starting to grow with their son or daughter inside. She then looked down the hallway to make sure Jack was listening to her. He sat on the bottom of the stairs, tying his shoe laces as he waited for her to finish the phone call.

"I will. I have the two most precious things in my life with me" she responded. She heard Aaron sigh. He had been a nervous wreck that these guys could have gotten so close. They obviously wanted something, he just didn't know what. She guessed that he was pinching the bridge of his nose, a sign that he was stressed.

"I'm coming home. I will meet you there" he responded before he hung up and quickly grabbed his things, running through the bullpen to his car. Dave watched him and silently worried that something was going on. He stood and grabbed keys to the SUVs before whistling for the rest of the team to follow him. By the time they got to the garage, Hotch was already peeling out of the parking lot.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

He watched them from across the street. The FBI agents in the car couldn't find him. The neighbors didn't trim their bushes very well and he could easily hide there. He watched the young boy and his pregnant mother walk hand in hand to the small park. He would be waiting there for them. They wouldn't get away this time.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Ok you need to stay close to mommy and I need to know where you are at all times, ok Jack?" Emily said sitting on the bench and squeezing Jack's shoulders gently for emphasis. Jack nodded.

"I promise mommy" he said. Emily smiled and nodded, gently motioning for him to go play. She kept looking around, watching for any signs of danger or anything out of the ordinary. She clutched her cell tightly in her hand as she watched Jack's every move and kept looking around. She had a bad feeling.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Where the hell is he going?" Morgan demanded as they all piled into the SUVs. Dave squealed his tires as he took off after Hotch, lights and sirens going to help move traffic out of their way.

"This has to do with the guy that broke into their home awhile ago. Hotch wouldn't be this reckless for anything short of someone threatening his family" Dave replied, looking in the rear view mirror at JJ, who nodded once in understanding. She pulled her phone out and texted Emily first before she put a call into the cars watching the house.

"Where did they go? Are you sure? And no one was following them? Ok, ok thanks" JJ said before she hung up. Dave glanced at her curiously while she processed the information. "They said Emily took Jack to the park and they were fine. They can't get a hold of the guys in the car that followed them there though."

"Dammit" Dave growled as he pushed harder on the gas pedal.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Jack come on it's time to go" Emily called out. Jack shook his head and continued to play on the swing set. "Jack Aaron Hotchner, now!" Emily yelled out. Jack pouted and dragged his feet as he slowly made his way towards his mother. Emily watched Jack and out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of metal and a slight movement. Emily ran to Jack and knocked him down to the ground protectively. It all happened so fast Emily wasn't sure exactly what happened, but she heard a gunshot and a soft thud. Emily looked over her shoulder to see Aaron slowly making his way over to a body dressed in all black. He leaned down to check the guy's pulse. He looked over his shoulder and slightly shook his head, indicating that the man was dead. Aaron stood up and reholstered his gun slowly making his way towards Emily and Jack. Emily rolled her body off of Jack, noticing the little boy's shaking. Aaron picked Jack up and held him tightly to his body as he held out his hand for Emily to take. Once she was off the ground, Aaron pulled her into his body, wrapping his arm around her tightly.

"It's over, you're safe" he whispered tears filling his eyes as the two most important people in his life cried in relief and happiness. They were safe and Aaron Hotchner would make sure they were always safe.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

_Six months later:_

Emily lay in the hospital bed, Aaron sitting next to her holding their new baby boy in his arms. Emily smiled wearily as she laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her before kissing the top of her head.

"Look at what we made" he whispered. Emily smiled and nodded wearily.

"Welcome to the world Anthony Aaron Hotchner" she whispered, leaning over and kissing his forehead softly. Aaron smiled and watched as his new son yawned and snuggled farther into his arms to sleep. Jack would be there soon and his family would be complete; for now.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ok so that was the end! I hope you liked it and I hope it was ok and not too rushed! Leave me a review to let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading and reviewing and favoriting and all of your support!


End file.
